


Parcheesi

by antoinetteforsythe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mutual Pining, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinetteforsythe/pseuds/antoinetteforsythe
Summary: “Can you play a game of Parcheesi in seven minutes?”
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Parcheesi

“This is stupid,” Toni said.

They sat on the floor of Cheryl Blossom’s closet, backs against opposite walls. Jughead looked up at the shelves of board games.

“Can you play a game of Parcheesi in seven minutes?”

“Are you that bored of me already?”

He was the opposite of bored. Cheryl, as self-centered as she seemed, was perceptive when it came to torturing people. Or maybe his hopeless crush was just painfully obvious.

“No. I’d never be bored of you.” It came out more seriously than he meant it to.

She smiled, relieved, like maybe she hadn’t been joking either.


End file.
